Danny's New Year
by Espirit-Hibou
Summary: It's New year's Eve, and Danny and his friends want to have one good New Years celebration.
1. The Plan

A small 2 part story I came up with after watching new year fireworks. Don't own Danny Co. Blame it on me being pyromaniatic. The pig / firecracker incident is real, though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny's New Year

_The plan_

Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley got together on the last day of 2006 to plan out their New Years party. Ever since last year's pig / firecracker incident, Tuck wasn't allowed to be near the fireworks. " Oh sure. Neary kill a pig with explosives ONE time, and ya don't let it go." said Tucker angrily. " Tuck, The pig was practically walking bacon after what you did to it, the poor thing," Said the ever-enviromentally caring Sam. " But, You can still help us plan. It's really important this time that we have a really good one this year," Said Danny.

Why was this one so important? Simply because that all of the other new years celebrations sucked. Ever sience Danny can remember, things went wrong. Tucker with the pig was only the most recent one. Danny's parents had also sucsessfully ruined several themselves. Such as...

_-Flashbacks-_

_Danny, Sam, and Tuck watched in suprise as Jack and Maddie jumped out of the 'Fenton Family Ghost Assult Vehicle' and ran over to the fireworks, mistaking the blasts as ghosts firing._

_" Where are you, Ghost?" They yelled, firing ectoplasm at the firework box, ruining all of the town's firework display. Once they realized this, they backed slowly away from the P.O'd crowd. "To the FFGAV?" " To the FFGAV."_

_---------------------------------------_

_The three are in a fireworks display as it just opens. They are with Jack and Maddie, and Jack has a large ecto-gun with him. " Dear, is that really safe to have in here?" " Nonsense, Maddie! It has safety on!" He said loudly, patting it. The gun suddenly fires, hitting the fireworks, causing a chain reaction of explosions. " Or not."_

_End flashbacks._

" Besides, this is the last year that Jazz will be here. She's going away to a really good college. And those people who host those new year partys are going to be there. And," Said danny, smiling devilishly," I have a plan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hello their young man, I would like to purchase several crates of your finest fireworks," Said Mr. Manson to a rather bedraggled looking teen at a fireworks stand. " Ok, Whatever, Hold on." he said, going into the back, coming back with 4 large crates of those really nice, big fireworks.

He diddn't notice that his eyes were a vivid green.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" OK guys, are we clear on the plan?" asked Danny to the others. " Yeah, you go up, then we throw, yot CLT, and repeat. It's so simple, but ingenious! Ican't wait to see their faces when we do this! Woo!" Said Tucker. " Now, all we need to do is wait."

-----------------------------------------

_that night_

-----------------------------------------

" We're here live at the Amity Park New Year Count Down! This is Selena and Andrea S., Comin' at ya live from the Sanchez residence! This is, like, the party of the century!" Paulina's house was the place to be that night. Their was everything for a party-and more, witch sort of explains the mongoose. But Paulina wasn't happy. She said to star," Oh, I wish the ghost boy were here! He'd make me happy. And he'd be the life of the party. All we need are some killer fireworks and Danny Phantom, and this would be even better!"

Suddenly, a voice from above her said, " Mind if we crash this party?"

--------------------------------------------------------

TBC! and what CLT means will be explaind in the next Chap. So, anyways, Read and review!


	2. Action and explosions

A small 2 part story I came up with after watching new year fireworks. Don't own Danny Co. Blame it on me being pyromaniatic. The pig / firecracker incident is real, though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny's New Year

_Action and explosions_

Paulina looked up at the figures floating above her. Then she shouted out, " The Ghost Boy!! Oh, I knew that you would come to this party! Now, ditch the 2 losers and come down here with me!"

Sam and Tuck looked more than a little put out.

Danny, however, had other plans.

" Look Paulina, these losers, as you put it, are here to help me with something. So if you don't mind," He said, turning around and flying towoards the two announcers, " we have some buisness to attend to." Now Paulina looked unhappy." Ta-ta!" said Sam, sounding oddly chipper.

At this point, almost everyone had noticed them and all talking had stopped. The two announcers still went on, having no clue what everyone was staring at.

" So I said to her,' What's with the mongoose?' And she said-Hey, wait, what's everyone staring at?"

Everyone looks at her and points to the floating trio of teens.

" Oooohh...OK."

Danny flew over to her and said," Well, as I noticed, fireworks don't seem to be this place's strong point. So, I decided to thake this problem into my own hands. So, Sam, Tuck, Dora, are you ready?

" Yes, Danny, I think we are ready," Said Dora, floating by with a large crate of fireworks.(A/N: Dora, for those who forgot, is the female dragon ghost.)

" Then, everyone get to their stations! It's allmost time for operation New year fire!" After he said this, Tuck and Sam ran to opposite sides of Dora. Danny flew high in the air." Everyone else, go on as normal."

So all the other people around them looked at them untill they noticed the time.The new year starts in...

"_Ten! Nine! Eight Seven! Six!_

Dora, Sam, and Tuck each grabbed a handfull of fireworks each.

_Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!!_ The crowd cheered happily.

At that, the three below Danny each threw a firework at him. He caught them at the same time, spun around, and while spinning, lit them with a spark of ectoplasmic blast. Then he threw them with all his might into the sky. When they went off, everyone looked up at him and cheered. They did this for a miute when suddenly, a few other ghosts appeared. They were Technus, Skulker, Ember, Desiree, and the Box Ghost. "Why are you here?" Danny asked, confused. " Why Ghost Child, we're here to help you," Said Skulker. " Yeah dipstick, to help you." Said Ember. " Why is it so hard to belive that?" Danny replied.

To this, Technus replied in his nasaly voice," Ghost Child, I will tell you,I, Technus, Master of gadgetry, wizard of wires, lord of-" " Oh get to the point already!" Yelled Sam. " Alright child, hold your horses. See, like at Christmas and other holidays, New Years Eve and Day have a truce. We felt like helping you. Really."

" Why do I think this will end badly, Tucker?" Asked Sam." Gee, Sam, I don't know. A bunch of ghosts in the middle of a ghost hunting town with a crate of fireworks and the Fentons, I have no idea at all."

------------------------

At the Fenton's

------------------------

"Jack, look! A large spike in ghost energy at the Sanchez residence!" Reported Maddie. " Great Globs of Ghost Goop, Maddie! That's at the party! let's go!" Yelled Jack, grabbing a Fenton Bazooka."But Jack, we were banned from all firework related places in this town," Said Maddie, looking out at the town. " No time for that kind of talk, Maddie!" Bellowed Jack, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the FFGAV." We have a town to save!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, back at the party, things were going great. The ghosts were helping Danny do the fireworks. Except for Ember. She was helping with the entertainment. You know, because of her hair. And everyone at the party was having a god ol' time dancing and laughing into the New year. That is, untill...

_Screech! "_Freeze, Ghosts!"Yelled Jack, Jumping from the RV.

Every one of the ghosts looked at Danny and started to fly away. However, their was a ghost sheild around the party area now. "Dang! Their goes our plan," Desiree complained." So the whole truce thing was a plot?" Said Tucker. " Well, duh, what'd you expect?" Said Ember sarcastically. Meanwhile, Paulina wlked over to Jack and said, " Don't you dare harm the ghost boy! Can't you see what he's doing?" She then pointed to the smiling people. " He made one New year's Celebration good. Leave him and this party now!" She yelled angrily at him. Now Jack looked put out. Reluctantly, he left.

-------------------------

Later

-------------------------

Three hours and four crates of fireworks later, the team was bushed. The party had started to break up and Danny was starting to wonder how much longer he could stay ghost. Paulina started to walk over to him just as they were leaving and said thanks. " It's just that, well, I've never had such a good time at a party as this. Thank you." She tried to kiss him, but Sam pulled him away." Time to go, Lover boy," She grumbled, pulling him on his ear. He reluctantly flew away.

After returning his friends to their homes, he flew back to Fenton Works. He saw his dad and told him(A/N: still in ghost form.Hi!) "Thank you for not taking me out at the party. For once, I think everyone had a verry happy New Year."

And at that, Jack smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly: Awww...I love father\son moments. Yay for the end! Review for me!


End file.
